1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable carrier support member for bicycle cargo racks which allows users to attach the carrier on to or detach the carrier from the bicycle cargo rack easily according to their needs, thereby increase the efficiency.
2. Description the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the existing bicycle cargo rack 111 often requires a rope 113 to tie up and secure the carrier 112 (a basket, bag, or box etc.) thereon or to fixedly join the carrier 112 to the bicycle cargo rack 111 by a fixing device.
In view of the foregoing methods, there exist the following disadvantages:
(1) The carrier 112 that is being tied to the bicycle cargo rack 111 by the rope 113 is very likely to fall out of the bicycle cargo rack 111 owing to a loose tie, and therefore damages the objects inside the carrier.
(2) The rope 113 is only required when there's a need of tying, thus if not stored properly, it is likely that the users will be having trouble finding the rope 113 once it is needed.
(3) If to fixedly join the carrier 112 to the bicycle cargo rack 111, once the users want to replace it with a different kind of carrier 112 (say, to replace a basket with a bag) or to remove it from the bicycle cargo rack 111, the detachment of the carrier 112 alone requires a lot of time and therefore is inconvenient.(4) As the carrier 112 of the bicycle cargo rack 111 is loaded with heavy object, the object may slide and fall out of the carrier when the bicycle passes a turning point and tilts to one side, especially when with the tie is loose.
To solve the foregoing problems, some manufacturers provide a retaining board 122 fixedly joined to the bicycle cargo rack 121, as illustrated in FIG. 2, to increase the supporting surface thereof; some other manufacturers further provide a supporting board 133 fixedly joined to the bottom of the carrier 134, as illustrated in FIG. 3, wherein the supporting board 133 works with the, buckle structure disposed on the retaining board 132 to allow users to conveniently attach or detach the carrier 134.
However, the foregoing methods shown as in FIGS. 2 and 3 still exist the following disadvantages:
(1) Since the bicycle cargo racks on the market are not of the same width, the one-size retaining board 122 or 132 cannot fit the requirement of all different brands or models. As for the manufacturers, to produce different models to fit with all variations available on the market not only requires large storage space but also increases cost burden. Hence, the manufacturers are only capable of producing a few models that are more commonly used to meet the market's need; however, said products still fail to meet all standards of the existing bicycle cargo rack models.(2) The retaining board is locked to the support bar 123 of the bicycle cargo rack; however, owing to the different support bar 123 diameters of different bicycle brands or models, the connection between the retaining board and the support bar 123 is therefore often insecure.(3) Once the retaining board is fixedly joined to the bicycle cargo rack, said retaining board takes up all space available for hanging other bags, and thus limits the carrying capacity of the bicycle.